


Barry Vs. Chara

by Psyga315



Series: Barry's Bizarre Adventures [2]
Category: Game Grumps, Undertale (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Setting, Drabble, Gen, Post-Genocide Route, Vampire Chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry confronts Chara after he comes back to haunt him in another timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barry Vs. Chara

“Barry, what’s wrong…?” Barry looked at the blood-stained vampire with the knife. “I thought you _wanted_ this life…”

“No. Not like this.” Barry could see the decimated corpses of people he once called friends.

“Then why did you do it? Why did you kill them?” He asked.

“Because… They wanted it…” Barry said.

“You weak-willed fool… Bowing to the whims of others… HOW PATHETIC!” He said as he stomped on the old black and white checkered hat that Alex once wore.

Barry glared.

“No… Not anymore. I’ll not bow to you!” Barry grasped his fists as the Hamon empowered him.


End file.
